MEET THE CROSS FAMILY!
by Anime-Angel93
Summary: Hi I am Nicole I live with some pretty odd people for years now. If you take my advise I think Yuuki's dad is G. A. Y. I am fourteen I lived here for 10 years now and I cam custom to this family but for you It might take while come check out this story so I can show you my not normal family! "Who said I wanted to be apart of your family' "You know that you wish you were my bro!"
1. Chapter 1

AnimeAngel93: New Story my first Vampire Knight story so hope you like it!

* * *

ZERROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! was the most popular name today.

Hi I am Nicole Sakura. People usauslly call me Niki. Anyways... What was I talking about earlier?  
"Wow your such a idiot"

"THATS MEAN ZERO TAKE THAT BACK!"

"Make me!"

"you were talking about how Zero's name was very popular today"

"Oh yea thanks Yuuki!" ^3^'

"no problem" ^.^''

Well anyways. I am going to back up real far back to when I first came to Cross Academy, and lets say it wasn't that pleasant as Adio says it was. -.-''

Well anyways!

* * *

(Flash Back)

* * *

It was a raining and I was only four at the time, I was playing cards with my older brother Kye.

* * *

(By the way I would have always won if he never cheated! :P)

* * *

My mom was cooking dinner and my dad as usaul was late home, but today was diffrent mom looked frighten and my brother looked concered for my mom but I didn't know better at the time so I just shrugged it off. I turned on the tv. to find out that someone had watched the news before turning it off, because it was usaully on my little poney and etc. Mom was quiet for a moment. Then a bang happened my brother grabed me by the rist as my mom went to see what was happing. As I was being dragged upstairs to my room my brother shoved me into the room and came in also. He told me to be very quiet but right when he locked the door you could hear my mom scream. I Went to run to check on her but my brother griped my arm and covered my mouth to muffle the sound I was making. When it was dead silent my brother left me in the room and told me not to move or follow him. You should like any four year old I was rebellious I hated being told what to do by my older brother who was around seven. When we both made it to the final step my brother motioned me to stay there as he peeked over the corner. To say I never seen my brother frigten as I did that day. "Hello there?" A womans voice singed in a calm tone. My brother raised his fist to hit something so I ran over to see a woman covered in blood with red crimson eyes staring at us like a predor would. I tribbled. "Hello dear," She smiled sweetly as she walked toward me I back up and my brother put his arm in front of me. "don't dare lay a finger or anything on her!" My brother growled. I was shocked I never seen him act like this. I was scared and I wanted to cry but what I saw next enraged me. There lay to bodies next to one each other. Both were covered in blood and the sad part they were my parents. "M-mommy... D-daddy..." I wimpered as tears escaped from my eyes the events after seeing my parents faded away in a blur all I could rember was my brother yelp in pain and I blacked out. When I woke up I was in Mr. Cross arms, but I couldn't see my older brother no where I was frighten that I might be the only surivor of my familes saulghter.

* * *

AnimeAngel93: You know what to do if you want more Review plz! if you do I will have Adio vistit you tonight in your dreams and give you snow cones! ;D Want a charactor in my story pm me and we will disscuss your charactor in till then. I am out! "Hey Nicole! Stop eating the snow cones!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Animeangel: Yay I got a review on this Story on the first day I put it up! YA! Keep it up!**

* * *

**I was looking around franticly looking for kye but Mr. Cross Held me a little bit too tight that I didn't like.  
"Calm down your alright. Your safe here." He whispered to me, but like I wanted to lisen to him. I wanted my no good for nothing brother. I did the unthinkable started squirming in his arms to get free from his grasp.  
" let go of me!" I squeled while squirming. He sighed and let me down. **

**" Where is he?" I asked looking Kain Cross in the eyes. He looked at me confused.**

**"Where is who?" he asked.**

**" Don't act like a dummy! Where is KYE!" I yelled at him. His eyes became wide and he mumbled something under his breathe, and grabed my by my hand and took me into a building where a young silver head boy was laying on the couch play a ps3 and a young girl struggling to do math and the tutor was having a freak attack cause how the girl was awnsering the questions. **

**"Where is he?" I asked timidly. He looked at me sadly.  
"I am sorry but you were the by your self when you got here. I am just thinking maybe he is a diffrent home or a orphanage." Hr awnsered me looking up at the roof of the building we were in.  
"Whats your name?" He asked me with a smile.**

**"I am not going to tell you that in till see kye." I glared at him.**

**"well then atleast meet my wonderful children!" He exclaimed with excitment and too much joy for the children in the room and my liking.**

**"fine. Mr. Gay" I mubled earning a smirk from the sliver headed boy in the room. "Okay this is Zero-kun! Finally this is my beloved Yuuki! My Beatiful Daughter!" He was sparking anime style, and went to hug the girl but the girl did a side step causing him to fall face first on the floor. She smiled embarressed of his actions. **

**"Headmaster, I told you I don't like it when you hug me." She stated in a calm tone.**

**"Call me fauther..." he wimpered. Zero got up and walked to me.**

**"Whats your name?" He asked in a low growl just like my brother would. I stared at him and I saw a earing.**

**"Why should I tell you?" I asked coldy giving him a cold glare, causing him to smirk.**

**"Because you know our names and we don't know yours, blue berry." My eyes widen how did he know my nickname was blue berry? My brother always called me blue berry! So how did this boy know my nick name!**

**"Nicole..." My eyes widen cause I heard my name and I looked to see a boy with midnight black hair and green eyes.**

**"K-kye!" I ran and hugged him. He smiled.**

**"Blue berry you scared me. I thought you died of a freak attack!" I shrugged.**

**" I thought you died,bubba." He looked at me and hugged me. " I'll never leave my little sister alone."**

**Little did I know that there was something diffrent with my brothers attitude. **

* * *

**AnimeAngel93: this is a short chapter review and I will make more chapters.**


End file.
